


Rock-a-Bye-Baby

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Gaara wants a baby. Will Lee want the same thing, or will Gaara's need for a child come between them?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Lee began to feel terribly nervous as they approached the walls that enclosed the village of Sand. He was the Kazekage’s fiancé, after all. What would Gaara’s people think of him? Surely they had expected the red-haired young man to marry someone more traditional. Someone more…well…FEMALE. A woman who could bear his children, the future heirs of the Kazekage. He felt himself break out into a sweat at this thought and gulped heavily. Not that he didn’t want to be here – of course he did, with all of his heart. He loved Gaara. And if the redhead had just been a regular ninja, he wouldn’t have felt any qualms about marrying him. But this was different…more complicated. 

 

He felt a hand touch his arm. “Lee? What is it?” Gaara asked quietly in concern. 

 

Startled, he turned his head to look at the redhead. Gaara’s lovely green eyes met his, asking without words what was wrong. He felt a surge of warmth that Gaara already knew how to read him this well. He tried to conjure up a reassuring smile, but it wavered. “Umm…I’m just feeling really nervous,” he confessed.

 

“Why?” Temari asked from the other side of her brother. She peered around Gaara at him, cocking her head as she waited for his answer.

 

Lee’s shoulders lifted helplessly. “It’s just that…I really want Gaara’s people to like me,” he blurted. “And I’m nervous that they won’t. That they’ll want him to marry someone else – a woman,” he added in explanation.

 

“Oh,” Temari said as Gaara blinked a bit. Clearly he was puzzled about such a strange sort of anxiety. He himself had no qualms about marrying Lee, after all, and he wasn’t the least bit worried about what his people would say. They’d accept Lee or they wouldn’t – all that mattered to Gaara was that HE accepted Lee, that he wanted Lee. He was used to being despised, hated, feared, and reviled. What was a little censure compared to that?

 

“But I don’t want a woman, Lee,” Gaara said to him. “I just want you. I wouldn’t marry a woman anyway, no matter what anyone else thinks about you,” he took Lee’s hand again, squeezing the fingers lightly. 

 

Lee felt all of his anxiety drift away. He looked deep into those mint-green eyes and felt completely reassured. As long as Gaara wanted him, what else really mattered? He became lost in that intense gaze for awhile, and neither of them were aware that they’d stopped and were simply standing there with their gazes locked. Temari blew air through her mouth, but she was smiling at the same time. Her baby brother was just so cute like this! Who would ever have believed that GAARA could be cute? But something about this Lee brought out the tender side of the redhead, the loving person who had been locked away inside of him ever since he was a little kid. Temari had always hated Gaara’s uncle for stealing her brother away and replacing him with that cold-eyed killer. She’d always cursed his memory, hoping that he was rotting somewhere warm. But what he had stolen, Lee had returned. Simply, easily, sweetly, he’d drawn the ‘old’ Gaara out of hiding. She could never thank him enough.

 

Lee finally came out of his haze and realized that he and Gaara were simply staring at each other under Temari’s amused, affectionate gaze. He turned brick-red and squirmed a bit. “Uhhh…” he said, searching for something to say.

 

She grinned at him and winked. “It’s no problem. But can we get going, now? I can’t wait to see Kankerou’s face when I tell him that Gaara’s engaged.”

 

Lee and Gaara looked at each other, and then began walking, their hands still entwined. Temari giggled as she moved beside them. Just too cute for words. They were met at the gates by Kankerou, who waved cheerfully to them. “Hey!” he called. “How’d it go in Konoha? I still say you should have let me go too,” he added, since he’d gotten stuck with the Kazekage’s duties while Gaara was away. Kankerou hated paperwork.

 

“It went really well,” Temari replied with a devilish gleam in her eyes. “Kankerou – I’d like you to meet Rock Lee, Gaara’s fiancé.”

 

Stunned silence. Kankerou’s jaw dangled near the ground as he stared at the two boys standing there holding hands. Gaara lifted his chin a little, for despite the fact that he didn’t often show it he really liked his older brother. Kankerou’s opinion would matter far more than anybody else’s in Sand. So if he weren’t happy about this turn of events, Gaara wouldn’t be happy either… 

 

“Bu-bu-bu,” Kankerou said, making Temari guffaw.

 

“You should see your face!” she cried, pointing a finger at her brother. “Man!” she went off into a fit of helpless giggles as Kankerou struggled to collect himself.

 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?!” he said incredulously, still staring at Gaara and Lee. 

 

“Yep,” Temari replied, putting her hands on her hips. “I am. Gaara bought him a ring in Konoha, and he’s going to buy one for Gaara here in Sand.”

 

Kankerou took a deep breath, and Gaara tensed. Lee shot him a worried sideways look as he felt the slim fingers clutched in his tighten perceptibly. “Well,” Kankerou began, and even Temari’s jaw tightened a bit (she didn’t want Kankerou hurting Gaara, which she knew was perfectly possible. She at least was aware that Gaara looked up to his elder brother), “I don’t know what to say, except…” Suddenly he moved with the speed that was so surprising in such a strongly-built man. Lee was startled to find himself being engulfed in a bear hug. “Welcome to the family!” He crowed into the martial artist’s ear, almost deafening him. “I don’t know how you did this,” he went on, “But I’m going to have to worship at your feet,” he added as he released poor Lee at last so that the black-eyed boy could breathe. He pounded Lee on the back, almost pitching him over, and then did the same to his brother. 

 

Gaara’s lips were curved up into an almost imperceptible smile as he was attacked in that vigorous but loving way that was Kankerou’s style of affection. “I never thought that my little bro would get hitched,” Kankerou said in excitement. “You’ll have to tell me all about what happened.” He said to Temari. 

 

She shook her head. “Don’t look at me. I only found out about this just before we left Konoha to come home. Gaara didn’t bother to inform me that he was together with Lee until then.”

 

Lee looked embarrassed by this statement, and even Gaara looked like he was fighting not to squirm with a major effort. Kankerou snorted with laughter. “That’s Gaara for you. Closed-mouthed even about something like this,” he scratched at the shaggy brown hair atop his head (he wasn’t wearing his make-up or black clothing today since he wasn’t on duty as a ninja). “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. You can tell both of us all about it,” he went on.

 

“Yes,” Temari agreed. “Although if you want, we can go straight to a jeweler’s so that Lee can get Gaara a ring. Then we can go to Gaara’s office and you two can tell us all the pertinent details.” She pointed a finger at the two boys. 

 

Lee began to look rather alarmed, since he really didn’t want to go into THAT much detail where he and Gaara’s relationship was concerned. He was very much afraid that Temari at least would want to know everything – even the embarrassing things. He allowed himself to be dragged off by the energetic threesome of siblings, wondering just what he was getting himself into.

 

But it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. They sat in Gaara’s office with him in a chair next to the redhead’s. Gaara actually did most of the talking, his fingers stroking the gold ring on his finger. It had a ruby set into it that was no more brilliant than his hair, and he obviously liked it. His finger stroked over the stone for almost the entire time that he related the story to his eagerly listening brother and sister. Kankerou was sprawled in a chair with his feet up on the desk, and Temari was perched on one of the windowsills. Gaara obviously felt no embarrassment about relaying intimate details to his siblings, and Lee just shut his eyes and endured as his fiancé told them about the incident in the clearing that had been the start of their relationship. Lee was just glad that it wasn’t HIM who had to say those things, since he doubted he could have gotten most of the words out of his mouth coherently.

 

Finally, the torture was over. He sighed in relief as he opened his eyes and looked at the man sprawled in the chair and the blonde woman perched on the sill. Kankerou was grinning, since it had amused him a good deal to hear just how Lee and Gaara had hooked up. That was so Gaara, he was thinking to himself. His brother was always amazingly clueless about human interactions. He winked at Lee. “You deserve a reward,” he said in amusement, “For managing to explain things like that to him without dying of embarrassment. Hell, I wasn’t looking forward to giving him the ‘big brother’ talks if he’d ever shown any interest in anybody. I’m glad that it was you, not me,” he added honestly.

 

Temari giggled. “Yeah, you got lucky as usual, Kankerou,” she noted. “So now we have a wedding to plan. Or I do,” she went on as Lee and Gaara both looked rather appalled at her words. “Leave it up to me,” she told them. “I’ll take care of it.” 

 

They both looked relieved. “Hey, Gaara, can I be your best man?” Kankerou asked hopefully. 

 

The redhead glanced at his brother in surprise, and then nodded. Kankerou looked satisfied. “Great. Not that I ever thought that my baby brother would get married before I did…” he went on.

 

Temari snorted. “Since when do you want to get married, Kankerou?” she said dryly. 

 

He shook his head. “I don’t. But with the way Gaara was going, I could have gotten married at forty and would still have gotten hitched before him,” he winked at his brother, who sighed.

 

Temari bust into laughter, laughing so hard she nearly fell off the windowsill. “A good point,” she gasped. “Anyway, we’ll leave you two to get settled into Gaara’s room,” she grinned as she said this, and Kankerou snorted as he rose to his feet. “You‘re probably tired after our trip. And if you’re not…” she shrugged. “Well, I’m sure you’ll still use the bed anyway.” She left, with a guffawing Kankerou at her heels.

 

Lee put a hand to one of his burning cheeks. He liked Gaara’s siblings, but both together could be pretty overwhelming. Especially since neither seemed to have a shred of shame between them…he felt a touch on his shoulder, and looked up to see that the Kazekage had come around his desk to put his hand on his fiancé’s shoulder. “I’ll show you my quarters, Lee,” he said. 

 

The black-eyed boy sprang to his feet. Embarrassed he might be by Temari’s teasing, but that didn’t mean he was going to let it get to him when it counted. He couldn’t wait to see the rooms he’d be sharing with Gaara from now on. He went with the redhead as they left the office and climbed the stairs to the suite of rooms which were the Kazekage’s. Lee was astonished and impressed by the rather opulent quarters, including the enormous bed covered in a shimmering silk coverlet. But he noticed right away that there were very few personal touches anywhere. No pictures on the walls or shelves, no mementos of Gaara’s hideous childhood (of course there wouldn’t be, would there?) no signs of hobbies or interests anywhere. It made him feel a little sad to see that. While he could understand living a Spartan existence, Gaara didn’t strike him as then kind of person who normally would. 

 

“What do you think?” Gaara asked quietly, and he blinked and looked up to see his fiancé watching him intently. He’d already learned to read Gaara well enough to know that he was worried about what Lee would think of his rooms. 

 

“I think they’re beautiful,” he replied simply. “I’m going to feel a bit intimidated at first, living here. But as long as you’re here with me it’ll be all right,” he added, and Gaara’s face softened a bit. 

 

“Okay. Let me show you where to unpack your things.”

 

It didn’t take them long to unpack the things that Lee had managed to fit into his backpack. As he was arranged some photos on the small desk, Lee looked over at his fiancé. “Gaara?” he said, as the redhead looked at him questioningly. “Why don’t you have any photos of Temari and Kankerou?” 

 

Gaara looked surprised, his mint-green gaze going to the photos that Lee’s hands were arranging. He saw that they were of his teammates Neji and Ten-Ten, his teacher Gai-sensei, and of his friends from Konoha. Naruto grinned widely out of several of them; in one he as making rabbit ears over Lee’s head. Gaara shook his own head. “I’ve never taken any with them,” he told Lee quietly.

 

The black eyes blinked. “Never? But they’re you’re family!”

 

Gaara sighed. “You’re right,” he conceded. “I just never thought about it. And they never said anything - perhaps they thought I wouldn’t care.” 

 

“Oh, Gaara,” Lee came over and hugged him tightly, taking the redhead by surprise. “I’m so sorry,” he said, and somehow Gaara knew that he wasn’t talking just about photographs anymore. 

 

He put his arms around Lee in turn. “I’ll have some taken soon,” he said into the martial artist’s ear. “But they’ll be even better because you’ll be in them, too. A real family photo,” he went on, holding Lee tight.

 

“Gaara,” his fiancé breathed in his ear. “I’m so glad to be here. I love you.”

 

The redhead closed his eyes. “I…love you too, Lee,” he replied so softly that the black eyed boy almost didn’t hear him.

 

Lee froze. “Gaara?” he said, not quite believing what the other boy had just said. It wasn’t that he thought that Gaara didn’t love him – he knew that the redhead did. It just startled him that Gaara could say it out loud so soon into their relationship.

 

Gaara rested his forehead against Lee’s shoulder. “I love you,” he repeated, a little louder this time. Somehow it was easier to say it now that he’d actually gotten it out once.

 

“Oh, Gaara,” the martial artist pulled away a bit so that he could softly kiss his fiancé on his sweet pink lips. He hadn’t just arrived in Sand, Lee thought rather dizzily as Gaara moaned and twined his arms around his fiancé’s neck, he’d come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara confesses his wish for a baby to Lee. Lee is uncertain about whether he wants a child, and there's something else troubling him, too...

Three Years Later: A familiar sight in Sand each morning was a long-legged figure in green and orange, running tireless laps around the village. The inhabitants were used to the sight of the Kazekage’s Consort by now, since Rock Lee had run laps every morning around the village since the day he’d married Gaara. Actually, he’d missed a few days of training in the last three years – once because he was falling down sick from a bout of flu that he’d refused to acknowledge (he’d had to be confined to bed by sand ropes by his exasperated spouse to make him rest), and the rest because he’d been out on missions with the Sand ninjas. And of course he didn’t do it when he and Gaara travelled to Konoha four times a year, ostensibly so that he could report to the Hokage about his ‘ambassadorship’, but mostly so that the Kazekage and his Consort could spend time with their friends for a few weeks. But other than that, Lee’s training laps took place like clockwork, as he ran effortlessly around the village for five hundred ‘warm-up’ laps each and every morning.

 

As he went, Lee cheerfully waved and greeted the people he passed. They all replied and waved back, as the Kazekage’s Consort was very popular in Sand. Everyone liked him – not least because he’d wrought such a good change in their silent, moody ruler. Gaara laughed more nowadays, was easier around people, and was just generally happier than he had ever been in his life. But they all liked him for himself, as well, since Lee was such a simple, happy soul that you couldn’t possibly dislike him. And his enthusiasm was infectious – he’d been a good example for the young Sand ninjas, who all seemed bent on training just as hard as he did. Sand just seemed a better place since Lee had come to marry their Kazekage, so no one was complaining because he happened to be a male.

 

Lee was breathing easily, not worn out at all as he finished the last of his laps. He turned into the center of town and ran toward the building where he lived with his husband, still waving and smiling at everyone he passed. A shopkeeper handed him a basket of freshly-baked muffins for him and Gaara both to share, and Lee took it with thanks as he dashed by. He knew that the Kazekage’s office paid for these baked goods monthly, so they weren’t depriving the shopkeeper of any revenue. With the basket over his arm, he scudded up the stairs and burst into his husband’s office with a bright: “Good morning, Gaara!” Just as he did every day.

 

“Good morning, Lee,” the redhead sitting behind the desk replied quietly. Gaara set down his pen. “Did you have a good run?” he asked, as he did every day when Lee came into his office after his laps. 

 

Lee nodded vigorously as he moved over to perch on the edge of Gaara’s desk, and set the basket of baked goods on the desk, too. He leaned over to collect a morning kiss from his spouse. “Yes, it was great,” he replied enthusiastically. “You really should join me, Gaara,” he urged, as he’d urged his husband every morning for the last three years.

 

"I have too much work to do,” the Kazekage replied, as he did every morning. This was his excuse to get out of joining Lee in his training sessions, since his spouse had far more energy than he did, and Gaara suspected he’d be run into the ground by an overeager Rock Lee. 

 

As usual the martial artist accepted his refusal philosophically. He was self-aware enough to know that not everybody wanted to train with the same obsessive drive that he did – and besides, Gaara really did have a lot of work to do as the Kazekage. While he would have liked to have run with his husband every day, they spent enough time together that it wasn’t a necessity. 

 

Lee’s hand dipped into the basket to pick up a muffin. As he munched at it, Gaara folded his hands together in front of him and studied his husband’s face gravely. “Lee?” he said after a moment. 

 

The martial artist glanced down at him before swallowing the bite of muffin. “Yes?” he wondered about the serious tone of Gaara’s voice. 

 

The Kazekage hesitated, and then began: “You are aware that Kankerou is getting married,” he said. 

 

Lee nodded. Gaara’s older brother had finally fallen, and hard, for the charms of a feisty female ninja who’d jumped on him with great enthusiasm and take his heart by storm. “Yes, of course,” he said. “Kankerou and Raiko are getting married in the Temple in a month. You’re going to be Kankerou’s best man,” he added, since the redhead was simply returning the favor, as his older brother had been his best man when he’d married Lee in the Temple three years ago.

 

“Yes. But it seems that they’ve had another bit of good news,” Gaara went on.

 

Lee cocked his head curiously: “Oh? What?” 

 

“It seems that Raiko is pregnant.” The redhead replied.

 

Lee beamed. “That’s wonderful news!” he cried. “So Kankerou’s going to be a father?”

 

“Yes,” Gaara repeated. Then he hesitated, looking down at his desk. “Lee,” he said softly, making the martial artist concentrate on his bent red head, “When Kankerou told me the news this morning, I realized something.”

 

“What?” Lee asked, wondering about the tone of his husband’s voice. Those mint-green eyes rose to his.

 

“I was jealous,” Gaara said softly. “I want what he’s going to have. Lee, I want to a have a child.” 

 

Stunned silence, as the martial artist gaped down at his husband in shock. He could see that Gaara was serious – the expression on his face was one he only wore when he was really serious about something. “Uh, uh, uh,” he stuttered, trying to get his mouth and brain to coordinate. “But Gaara! That’s not possible!” he blurted out after a moment. 

 

“Why not?” Gaara asked, still staring up at him intently.

 

Lee waved a hand wildly, having forgotten that half a muffin was still clutched in it. Crumbs flew everywhere. “B-Because! I’m not…you’re not…Neither of us is a woman, Gaara!” 

 

“That’s true,” the Kazekage agreed quietly. “If I want to have a child, I’ll need a woman to bear it for me.”

 

Lee felt his heart sink into his boots. Was the fact that he was another man finally going to be his downfall? If Gaara wanted a child so badly, would he divorce Lee and go looking for a woman to be the mother of his child? Fear lashed through him, and he felt sick. He couldn’t even contemplate the heartbreak that would be his if Gaara every decided that he didn’t want Lee anymore.

 

Gaara leaned forward a bit and went on: “I was in a quandary about that, since neither of us can have babies. But then Kankerou advised me to find a surrogate mother to have a baby for us.”

 

More stunned silence, as Lee tried to take in what his husband was saying. “Surrogate mother? What’s that?” he asked at last.

 

“A surrogate mother is a woman who is impregnated with an egg that has been fertilized with my sperm. She carries the baby for nine months, but when it is born it becomes our child.”

 

“Oh,” the relief in Lee’s voice was profound. He wanted to ooze off the desktop as his muscles slowly got less tense. Gaara didn’t need to find a woman to have sex with to have his child…he shivered and closed his eyes. 

 

“Lee? Are you all right?” he heard Gaara say, as the Kazekage finally became aware that something was amiss with his husband. 

 

“Yes,” he said rather hoarsely. “I’m okay. But this surrogate mother…who would want to do that? Carry your baby?” the martial artist asked as he opened his eyes again to look down at Gaara. 

 

The redhead shrugged. “Probably I could get a dozen volunteers,” he noted. “But I already have someone willing to do it for me.”

 

“Really, who?” Lee asked.

 

Those mint-green eyes took on a rather amused gleam. “Temari,” Gaara said simply. 

 

Lee choked. “G-Gaara! You can’t DO that!” he shrieked, one hand gripping at his black hair wildly. 

 

The Kazekage looked puzzled. “Why not?” he asked.

“B-Because! She’s your SISTER!” Lee cried in horror. “You can’t have a baby with your SISTER, Gaara!”

 

“I wouldn’t be having the baby with her,” the Kazekage replied calmly. “She’s simply offered to be my surrogate. Another volunteer would provide the eggs to be fertilized, Lee. Once they’re fertile, they’ll simply be put in Temari and she’ll carry the baby for us. That’s it.”

 

“Oh. Whooh!” Lee wiped at his forehead where sweat had gathered. “Man, you scared me there for a moment. Temari’s really willing to do that?” he went on.

 

Gaara nodded. “She says that she doesn’t want kids of her own, so this way she’ll get a niece or nephew to spoil without having to do any of the hard work of raising and taking care of it. She also said that this will be an only child if she is to be the surrogate, though,” he added wryly. “Since she’ll only do this for me once. So,” he paused, looking gravely up at his husband, “This is all really up to you, Lee. I don’t want to do this without you. Much as I want a child, if you don’t I won’t go through with it.” 

 

Lee felt his heart melt at the sincerity in Gaara’s voice. The redhead was willing to give up something he really wanted if Lee said ‘no’. “Oh, Gaara,” he said, dropping the mangled muffin on the desktop so that he could lean over and cup that pointed face in his hands; “I love you.” Then he kissed his husband, and words were forgotten between them for many long minutes.

 

Afterward, when they had pulled part at last, Lee reached out to smooth Gaara’s mussed red hair. “I’ll think about it,” he told his husband. “I really don’t know yet. This came out of nowhere,” he went on with a shrug.

 

“I understand,” Gaara replied, taking one of his hands. “And I want you to think about it before you decide, Lee. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to just for me. I don’t want to do this if your heart isn’t in it.”

 

“I will, I promise,” the martial artist replied. 

 

“That’s all I can ask,” Gaara said quietly. 

 

That afternoon Lee stood in the training ground he’d made for himself here in Sand, methodically going through the thousands of punches and kicks he did every day. But his mind was far away from what he was doing, thinking about the surprise that Gaara had dumped on him this morning. He’d had no idea that the redhead wanted children; although he supposed he shouldn’t be shocked, since Gaara liked kids, and got along well with all of the youngsters of Sand. 

Lee had never really contemplated being a father, especially since he’d married another man. They couldn’t have babies,  
after all; so why would he have ever thought about being a parent? But now he had to think about it, since this was clearly something that Gaara really wanted. To just arbitrarily say no, especially when he knew that the Kazekage would adhere to his decision, would be cruel. And Lee could never be cruel to the man he loved. Especially when life had already been so cruel to the redhead for so long. Gaara deserved happiness, and if he could give it to his husband he would do whatever possible. But a baby…? He just wasn’t sure yet.

 

Not that he couldn’t imagine a baby of Gaara’s. Huge mint-green eyes, a shock of soft red hair, a little rounded face with that soft porcelain skin – his heart melted at this vision. So cute! But taking care of a child, being a parent – that required a lot of work and responsibility. Both he and the Kazekage already had a ton of responsibility already, to add to the burden would be difficult. They could have nurses and nannies to help, he supposed, but the main effort of childrearing would still be his and Gaara’s alone. And Lee had never been one to shirk any kind of responsibility. So if he decided to go through with this, he’d have to give it his all just as he did with his training. This decision could not be arrived at lightly. 

 

His mouth firmed as he placed another precise blow on the rock in front of him. Little bits of stone showered down from the force of it. There was something else bothering him, Lee realized – something that had to do with Gaara’s wish to have a baby. But he couldn’t quite put a finger on his unease. So he tried to empty his mind and just let thoughts flow through it naturally without interruption, knowing that this form of meditative training was the best way for him to arrive at an answer. He lost himself in each punch and kick, trying to make them all land in the same spot and with the same force, concentrating only on the movements of his body.

 

Suddenly, a realization came to him. He stopped in his tracks and stood still as his mind processed just what really bothered him about Gaara’s request. It wasn’t that his husband wanted a baby – it was that Lee would have no real place in the making of this child. If he had been a woman, he and Gaara would have had a baby that was a little bit of both of them. But this child would be Gaara’s and the donor woman’s, not Gaara’s and his. And that thought upset Lee greatly. He didn’t want his husband to have a child with someone else, even in a test tube. And yet if he selfishly said no, Gaara would be hurt and unhappy…

 

Miserably Lee decided to stop training for the day, something he’d never done before. Cutting his training session short was the sign of a man in great distress, and he began to walk home with his shoulders slumped and his head hanging a bit. He just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to say no and destroy Gaara’s dream, but to say yes would leave him in turmoil and a state of unhappiness. What to do? He just didn’t know. 

 

Everyone around him noticed Lee’s despondency. How could they not? The Consort never looked like this. Many pairs of eyes stared at him in concern as he shuffled along, staring at his feet. But only one person decided to break into his funk. He strode over and slapped Lee on the back, making the martial artist jump about a foot in the air and whirl around with his fists up to attack. But he lowered them when he saw his ‘attacker’. Kankerou grinned at his brother-in-law. “Hey, Lee! What’s with the long face?” He asked, looking the martial artist over in concern, in spite of his cheerful expression. 

 

“Oh, Kankerou,” Lee pulled himself together enough to give the other man a wan smile. “I was just going home.” 

 

“Yeah, looking like your dog died,” the other ninja noted shrewdly. “Why?”

 

Lee hesitated, but he had to talk to SOMEBODY about this. And he didn’t want to discuss it with Gaara at the moment, since he was still too confused and the Kazekage was just too close to the issue. “Gaara told me about you and Raiko having a baby,” he began. “Congratulations, Kankerou.” 

 

The other man looked pleased under his make-up. “Thanks, Lee. It’s going to be great to be a Dad – especially since I don’t actually have to have the baby,” he added with a merry wink. 

 

Lee shook his head, but continued: “I know you talked to Gaara about surrogate mothers this morning, so you know that he wants to have a baby,” he went on with a wave of his bandage wrapped hand. 

 

“Yeah,” Kankerou replied. “And I think it’s great. Little bro will be an excellent dad - and you too, Lee,” he added sincerely. 

 

“Yes, well…” the martial artist’s black eyes fell to the ground again, “Gaara asked me to think about whether I wanted to do this, and I …” he bit at his lip a little. A hand came to rest compassionately on his shoulder.

 

“You don’t want to do it?” Kankerou said. “Then tell him that, Lee. Don’t agonize over it.”

 

“It isn’t that I don’t want to have a child with Gaara,” the martial artist explained earnestly, looking up into Kankerou’s sympathetic brown gaze, “It’s just that I…I want to have a child WITH Gaara. Our child, not just his. Do you see?”

 

“Yeah,” Kankerou replied softly. “I can understand that.” 

 

“But if he goes through with this, the baby will only be his. Not mine. I don’t know, I guess I’m just selfish…” Lee went on miserably. 

 

“You’re not selfish to want to have a kid with Gaara, Lee,” Kankerou replied firmly. He patted Lee’s shoulder. “He’s your husband, and you love him. You want to have this experience together. To make something that’s a part of both of you.” 

 

“That’s exactly it,” Lee replied, feeling a bit better that Kankerou understood.

 

“Well, you can still do that I think,” Kankerou said musingly, making Lee’s head shoot up as he stared at his brother-in-law in puzzlement.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

 

Kankerou was tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully. “I think you need to go to the hospital and ask the medical nins about something called 'gene splicing', Lee” he said. 

 

“Gene splicing? What’s that?”

 

“If I’m not wrong, it’s where they remove part of a DNA strand and replace it with the DNA of another person,” Kankerou explained. “If they could do that for you and Gaara, they could remove part of the DNA in his sperm and replace it with some of yours. That way the baby would still be both yours and his, as well as the donor woman’s. It would have both of your genes.” 

 

Lee’s eyes were wide with hope and amazement. "Do you really think that they could do that?!” he asked. 

 

Kankerou shrugged. “Maybe not. But the least you can do is go ask ‘em, eh? If they can’t, you’ll know soon enough. But if they can….” He grinned. “It would solve all of your problems. So get going,” he made shooing motions with his hands, and Lee straightened up. 

 

“Thank you, Kankerou!” he cried, before darting away down the street in the direction of the hospital.

 

“Always happy to help,” Kankerou said to his retreating back, still grinning. He stuck his hand in his pockets and walked away whistling, glad to have helped to try to solve Lee’s (and by extension, his brother's).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets some answers, and Lee and Gaara get some naughty time. So - is anybody liking this story? Comment and let me know, please.

Lee ran swiftly to the hospital, his eyes shining. Hope was rising in his breast. If Kankerou were right, then he and Gaara could have a child that was a part of both of them instead of just being the Kazekage’s baby. While he would have loved such a child anyway, the martial artist could acknowledge to himself that he wanted to take part in the creation of a new life. Although if the medical nins couldn’t do what Kankerou had suggested, then he could live with the baby just being Gaara’s. After all, he loved the Kazekage of Sand. Why wouldn’t he love a child that was the redhead’s as well? 

He darted into the hospital and up to the reception desk. The nurse there smiled at him. “Good afternoon, Lee-san. What brings you here today?” she asked him.

“I’d like to talk to someone about something called ‘gene splicing’.” Lee said earnestly to her. 

She looked surprised. “Hmm. Well, I guess you should talk to Saguta-san, he’s the head of the hospital,” she said. “He can help you with whatever you need to know,” she led the way down the hallway to the door of an office. She knocked at it, and a deep voice answered from within. She opened the door for him. “Go right in, Lee-san,” she said.

“Thank you,” he told her gratefully. She smiled at him again as he walked into the office. The Kazekage’s Consort really was an extremely nice person. She closed the door after him as Lee faced the desk within. An older man with grey hair looked up from some paperwork in irritation, but his face changed when he saw who’d entered his office. Lee bowed humbly to him. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Saguta-san, but I really need to talk to you!” he cried.

“That’s all right Lee-san. You’re most welcome here,” the medical nin replied pleasantly “What brings you here today?” 

Lee straightened up and approached the desk. “I wanted to ask you about something called ‘gene splicing’, Saguta-san,” he told the older man. “Kankerou suggested it because…well, Gaara has decided that he wants to have a child with a surrogate mother. And I realized that I’d like it to be MY child too, if that’s possible. So I came here today to find out if it is.”

“I see,” the medical nin said thoughtfully. “Please sit down, Lee-san, while I think about this,” he waved at the chair across from him. 

The martial artist sank into it, his back eyes fixed hopefully on the other man’s face. The medical nin tapped a long finger on his desk. “Gene splicing,” he said musingly. “It could be possible, I believe. But that’s not my field. Let me call in someone who actually specializes in that sort of thing.” He got up and went to his door, summoning the same nurse. He told her to fetch another medical nin, Junko-san, to his office. The nurse hurried away to carry out his orders. “Junko-san has pioneered techniques in genetic engineering here at our hospital,” he explained to Lee as he closed the door. “If what you’re asking for is possible, she will know how to do it. And if it isn’t, she’ll be able to tell us that as well.”

“Thank you, Saguta-san,” Lee said gratefully. 

The older man smiled slightly as he resumed his seat. “I do understand, Lee-san. Honestly, I could wish that these sort of things were available when my husband and I were younger.” 

Lee stared at him in surprise, and his lips crooked. “Do you truly imagine that you and the Kazekage are the only same-sex couple in Sand?” he asked in amusement.

“Uh…” Lee replied not very coherently. He hadn’t ever really thought about it, actually.

The medical nin laughed quietly. “My husband is a retired ninja himself. We’ve been married for almost twenty years now,” the fondness in his voice made Lee feel warm and happy. It was good to meet someone who’s been happily married to another man for such a long time. It boded well for him and Gaara’s relationship.

 

Just then there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” the older man called. The door swung open, admitting a youngish woman with short blonde hair and green eyes almost as intense and pretty as Gaara’s. They were more emerald in color, and they went well with as pixyish, pointed face. “Saguta-san? You wished to see me?” she said.

“Yes, Junko-san. Lee-san here wishes to speak with you about gene splicing,” the older man said as he nodded at the martial artist. 

The woman looked in surprise at the man sitting in the chair. “The Kazekage’s Consort. I’ve seen you around Sand, although we’ve never met,” she said. “What did you need to know about gene splicing?”

Lee explained his dilemma to her, and she listened intently. “Yes, it might be possible,” she commented when he was done. “But let me explain what gene splicing is before we do anything else,” she said when Lee’s face lit up. “Gene splicing involves cutting out part of the DNA in a gene and adding new DNA in its place. The process is entirely chemical with restriction enzymes used as chemical 'scissors'. Depending on the type of restriction enzyme used, different parts of the genetic code can be targeted. A specific restriction enzyme will split apart a specific strand of DNA leaving behind a gap in the genetic code. New DNA can then be added in this gap. When a new strand of DNA is added, it takes the place of the binds to the ends of the DNA strands that were originally cut. Another enzyme called ligase is used in the repair process. In other words,” she went on as Lee tried not to scratch his head in puzzlement, “We can go in and cut out specific parts of the Kazekage’s DNA strands and replace them with your DNA instead. You could even decide what parts of the code you want replaced – such as eye color or hair color, the shape of the baby’s ears, or certain genetic traits such as the ability to curl your tongue or twitch your ears. We wouldn’t normally do this kind of thing since it is difficult and tedious work, except in the cases of severe genetic disorders that a parent can pass on to the child. We would remove the part of the DNA code that meant the baby would have the genetic disease or disorder. But while your request is unusual, it is not impossible. We can give it a try, most definitely. You’ll simply have to give us a list of what traits or characteristics of yours that you want the baby to posses.”

“Oh,” Lee said. He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

She smiled at him. “I can see that this is a lot to think about,” she told him. “Go home and talk to the Kazekage about this, and decide what you want. When you have, bring me the list and well get to work. Oh, we’ll also need a sperm donation from both you and the Kazekage, since it’ll be easier to work with the chromosomes in the sperm and we can use it when it’s been genetically altered to fertilize the donor eggs.”

Her voice was matter-of-fact, but Lee still turned crimson at the very mention of the word ‘sperm’. Both of the medical nins grinned at the sight of the Kazekage’s Consort turning beet red. “T-Thank you,” the martial artist stuttered as he leapt to his feet. “I-I’ll be back later…” he fled precipitously, hearing laughter following him as he ran outside to cool his hot cheeks in the soft desert wind. 

 

Gaara looked up when his husband entered his office a bit later. “Lee,” he said, rising to his feet to go to the other man. “Did you have time to think about what I asked?” he said anxiously. 

Lee squeezed his hands. “Yeah, I did. And I’d like to have a baby with you, Gaara,” he said, loving the way those startling mint-green eyes lit up from within at his words. “But…” 

“But?” Gaara repeated, his anxiety returning. 

Lee patted his arm. “Sit down and I’ll tell you what happened,” he began. The Kazekage sat down behind his desk, and the martial artist perched on it like normal. Then he began to tell his husband all about his doubts and worries while he’d trained, his uncertainty, and his realization that he wanted to be a parent to this child too. Then he told Gaara how depressed he’d felt as he’d started home – until he’d encountered Kankerou. He told his husband all about his brother’s suggestion, and how he’d gone to the hospital to talk to the medical nins of gene splicing. Gaara listened in fascination until he was done. 

“I see,” he remarked after Lee had fallen silent. “That was a great idea – I’ll have to thank Kankerou later for giving it to you. And I can see why you’d want to help make this child – it's going to be ours, after all, not just mine. I’m glad that they can do that. We’ll have to make a list of things you want the baby to have, Lee. And…” he added, his eyes sparkling, “I expect that I’ll have to help you give that sperm sample. Won’t I?” he said as Lee blushed again. 

The Kazekage laughed, a quiet sound that Lee had grown to love over the years. The redhead still didn’t laugh very often, so he treasured each time that it happened. “It amazes me that someone as strong and bold as you are blushes like a shy schoolgirl whenever something pertaining to sex is mentioned, Lee,” he said.

The martial artist lifted his shoulders helplessly. “I can’t help it,” he blurted out.

“I know that. I just think it’s cute,” Gaara replied, patting his knee. He reached out to snag a pen and a blank piece of paper. “We can start on that list now," he added. 

“Uh…” Lee realized that he still hadn’t really thought about what traits he wanted to give their child. His eyes? No, he definitely wanted the baby to have Gaara’s lovely eyes. His hair, maybe? But why shouldn’t their baby have that gorgeous spill of auburn hair? He also liked Gaara’s skin better, and he didn’t want his poor child to get his caterpillar eyebrows. Lee’s shoulders began to wilt as he realized that he really liked all of his husband’s physical traits better than his own. Seeing his expression, Gaara shook his red head slowly.

“You’re changing your mind because you don’t want the baby to look like you, aren’t you?” he said in exasperation.

Lee nodded miserably. Gaara sighed. “Gods. Okay, listen. I like your looks, Lee. I’d very much like a black-eyed child who is as tall and strong as his father. Hmm…I have an idea. How about we leave it to chance?” 

At Lee’s puzzled look, the Kazekage smiled. “We’ll have the medical ninja use some of your sperm unaltered, some of mine, and some that has both of our genes in various mixes. That way it will all be up to the will of the Gods. And if the baby turns out to be all yours or all mine, neither of us will feel left out because that is how it was meant to be. What do you say?” 

Lee thought about it. “Okay,” he agreed gratefully. “Although really I’d like the baby to look like you, Gaara….” 

The Kazekage snorted. “If it turns out to look completely like you, it isn’t as though we can’t have another later on that will be all mine, Lee. We just have to find another surrogate mother to have it, since something tells me that Temari will not consent to carry another one for us after this time.”

The martial artist brightened up. “All right! We can do this!” he cried, pumping his fist in the air. 

His husband’s lips twitched at Lee’s usual enthusiasm. Gaara always found his spouse to be the most enticing when he was this worked up and excited abut something. He sent out a tendril of sand toward the door from his sleeve, having it curl over the lock. It clicked, meaning that no one could enter his office unless they came through the windows. His mint-green eyes gleamed lustily. No one ever tried to break into his office anymore after the first time they’d panicked, and ninjas had streamed in through the windows to find a naked Kazekage and his Consort having sex on his desktop. Lee had been mortified; it was a wonder that Gaara had been able to talk him into having sex in his office ever again. But he’d managed, and he intended to manage again right now. “Yes, we can,” he said aloud to Lee’s statement. “And now I think that we should celebrate our decision, don’t you?” he asked quasi-innocently. 

The martial artist gasped when he saw the light in his husband’s eyes. Gaara rose slowly to his feet, practically licking his lips. He leaned forward and closed his mouth over Lee’s, his arms going around the other man’s back at the same time. He sank his fingers into the close cap of dark hair as he plundered his husband’s mouth. Over time he’d become the aggressive one in their sexual relationship, often initiating sex and coaxing Lee into doing it in naughty places(or experimenting with things that he’d heard about from his randy and kinky siblings). Lee always responded enthusiastically after he got over his initial embarrassment. Gaara was sure that he would this time as well, especially when the Kazekage demonstrated the latest thing that he’d learned from Temari. He thought smugly about the silk cords now lying in his desk drawer. He couldn’t wait to show Lee what he intended to do with those...

 

Gaara straightened up and looked with satisfaction at the top of his desk. Lee’s long body was stretched out over it, covered with thin white silk ropes. His wrists were tied together and also lashed to one of the legs of the desk. Ditto for his ankles. The martial artist was tall enough that he wasn’t uncomfortable this way. Clearly not, since his cock was practically standing up in the air, and he was turning red from excitement. He could have used his formidable strength to break the ropes, but of course he wasn’t going to. 

Gaara reached out and ran his hand over his husband’s muscular chest, stopping to pinch lightly at his dusky nipples. Lee moaned for him, arching against the ropes. “Gaara, he said breathily. 

“I like you like this, Lee, the Kazekage purred softly. “Now you’re completely under my control.” 

A gasp was the only reply to this statement. The redhead smiled, beginning to take off his own clothes methodically. Lee watched him, those big black eyes shining with desire. It pleased Gaara that his husband still wanted him as much as ever, even after three years of marriage. He took his time, revealing each piece of himself slowly. Lee made low sounds in the back of his throat as the Kazekage’s black undershirt slid off to reveal his leanly-muscular chest, the nipples already hard with excitement. Then Gaara’s hands went to the fastenings of his pants, and he gave his spouse a low-lidded look as he began to undo the button. 

Lee panted, his chest heaving in the network of fine white ropes. He was nearly holding his breath, in spite of the fact that he’d seen Gaara naked many times. He loved his husband’s body. It was so gorgeous! Now those pants were sliding downward, being wriggled off of narrow hips tantalizingly. He saw that bush of red pubic hair, frothing out around the rising spike of his cock. He bent down to push the pants off his legs and step out of them, and Lee had an excellent view of a long back and that firm tight ass. He whimpered, drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

Mint-green eyes rose to his face, and the Kazekage slowly straightened up. “Do you see something you like, Lee?” he said softly, his voice throaty.

Lee nodded vigorously. The redhead gave him a feral look and began to turn around. He swiveled around, bringing that lovely ass into view once more. He posed, setting one hand on his hip and flexing his calves. “Is this what you wanted to see?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Yesss,” Lee moaned desperately. A low chuckle, then his husband bent down and grabbed his own ankles. 

Then the martial artist stopped breathing altogether, his gaze riveted on that perfect ass now displayed fully to his gaze. Gaara straightened up again lithely, showing off just how graceful he actually was. He turned back to face Lee. “I love it when you look at me like that, Lee,” he growled. 

The martial artist might have replied, except for the fact that Gaara took that opportunity to bend down and begin kissing his chest and nipples. The redhead bit at the dusky peaks, making his husband squirm in the ropes wildly. A hand curled over his cock. Gaara stroked it in time with his assault on Lee’s chest, and the poor  
man felt like his brain was going to explode. A nose nuzzled his neck. “I love the way you taste, too,” Gaara said lowly against his skin.

Lee shuddered helplessly. “Gaara,” he begged. 

“Yes?” the Kazekage asked impishly. 

“Pleassee,” Lee moaned. 

“Mmm, it’s nice when you beg,” Gaara said, biting at his collarbone. 

“Ohh,” The martial artist replied breathlessly. Gaara began to slide his tongue down Lee’s heaving torso. He made light circles over the skin, driving the martial artist wild. Arriving at a dark mat of pubic hair, he skirted it while watching Lee’s flushed, sweat-bedewed face. Lapping at a hipbone, he tightened his fingers briefly on the martial artist’s cock. Soft moans were dragged from his husband’s throat. He kissed a muscular thigh, then moved a bit over and closed his mouth over a firm testicle and began to suck at it.

Lee cried out, his hips bucking. “Ah!” he wailed as Gaara’s tongue swirled over the wrinkled skin. 

Gaara took his time, mouthing each round ball in turn and licking at the tender skin of the perineum. Lee’s cock was juddering and dark-red by the time he came up for air. He was making little animal noises in the back of his throat. Clearly he wasn’t going to last much longer. Gaara’s lips curled as he moved around to retrieve the bottle of lube they kept in the desk drawer. He pulled it out, and then came to stand by Lee’s head. “Watch this, Lee,” he husked.

Gaara squirted some of the lube onto his hand, and then turned around so that he was facing away from his husband again. He heard a choked sound behind him as he bent slightly over and reached back to shove a slick finger into his own asshole. He began to finger himself, his breath coming short at the sensation. The eager little mewling sounds coming from behind him spurred him on, and he plunged his finger inside harder and deeper.

“Mmm, yes,” he gasped. “That feels so good,” he began to move his hips, reveling in the sensation of being opened up and the knowledge that a pair of lust-glazed black eyes was watching his every move. 

Gaara added a second finger, needing more. He twisted them, crying out, his body bucking a little. “Ohh, this is almost as good as when you do it to me, Lee,” he moaned, causing a sort of gurgling sound to come from behind him. 

His fingers burrowed deeper, and he pressed on his prostate to send a bolt of lightning coursing through his body. He almost came from the sensation, and knew that he’d better do something soon or he’d come too soon and ruin this whole set-up. So he pulled his fingers free at last and turned to look at his husband. Lee’s face was dark red. His body quivered in the ropes, and precum had made a small pool on his stomach. Gaara felt like a practiced houri as he glided up to his desk and dipped his fingers in the clear stuff. “Looks like you’re ready for me,” he purred.

He climbed lithely up onto the desk and straddled Lee’s body. While he and his husband still liked to take turns being on top, in a situation like this Gaara liked to top from the bottom. It gave him such a sense of power and control that it doubled his excitement. He reached back to slick up Lee’s cock, making the martial artist moan for him. Then he was sliding down, jinking his hips, as he moaned when a cockhead breeched his body. He sat down slowly, savoring each moment, his hands splaying across his husband’s chest. He looked down into Lee’s black eyes, seeing the love and desire that sparkled there. “Lee,” he groaned. “Ah, yes,” as he pushed down to take in the last of it. Now he was full, so full, and he loved every moment of it…

He stopped for a moment to savor the sensation of fullness. Then he lifted himself up a bit and drove down again, making Lee cry out under him. His fingertips tortured dusky nipples as he began to ride his nearly delirious husband, rocking slowly at first but then moving faster and faster. His face twisted with pleasure, his head going back a little. He was so beautiful like this that Lee was mesmerized. He stared upward, entranced, as the gorgeous redhead swayed over him. Everything was heightened by the fact that he couldn’t move at all, by his own choice. He was completely in Gaara’s loving hands, just where he liked to be. He could have stayed like this forever.

But of course it couldn’t last, not with Gaara swaying over him like a snake. He could feel himself being drawn up to a vast explosion, his balls tightening treacherously. Gaara’s breathy moans weren’t helping, and when he moved particularly hard Lee lost it. He climaxed, shooting up into that hot tight space for what seemed like forever. He groaned as the redhead seated on him reached down to grab his own cock. He stroked himself in a leisurely fashion. “Lee,” he said through gritted teeth. “Oh, Gods.” 

The martial artist got to watch as Gaara pumped his own cock, as his face contorted with pleasure and the muscles of his stomach tightened into boards. Then he came with a cry, his semen jetting out over the martial artist’s stomach and chest.

Lee moaned again at this sexy sight, and his spent cock twitched a little in spite of the fact that he’d just come. Then Gaara was slumping over him, panting lightly. Mint-green eyes opened to look down into his. “Those ropes,” the Kazekage remarked hoarsely, “Were a great idea.” 

Lee agreed, but he was speechless at the moment. Gaara finally left him, making him feel rather bereft. The redhead began to undo the knots on the ropes, lavishing little kisses on his husband’s sweaty skin as he did so. When his hands were free, the martial artist pulled Gaara in for a kiss. Their mouths mated and merged in a loving embrace, and when they finally parted once more Gaara’s eyes were smiling for him. 

“We’ll have to do this more often,” he said softly, tracing Lee’s lower lip with his fingertip.

“Yeah,” Lee replied, which wasn’t eloquent but was very heartfelt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari begins her pregnancy

“I can’t believe you actually talked me into this,” Temari’s voice said. She was sitting on a bench next to Gaara and Lee, waiting to go into the exam room where she’d have a fertilized egg implanted in her body.

 

Gaara eyed her. “As I remember it, you volunteered,” he pointed out calmly. 

 

She snorted. “Now why in the Hells would I do that?” she demanded. “I’m not an idiot.” 

 

The Kazekage shook his head. “You don’t have to do this,” he said. “We can always get another surrogate mother if you really don’t feel up to it.”

 

Temari sighed. “I’m just grousing, little bro,” she said. “I haven’t changed my mind. I can see how much you guys want this,” she added, looking at the two men. “So if I can give it to you, I will. Even though I’m not looking forward to being pregnant...”

 

“We’re really grateful, Temari,” Lee said earnestly from beside Gaara. 

 

Her lips crooked up wryly. “I know you are, Lee,” she replied in faint amusement. “And I figure if you can go through with the sperm donation, I can get through nine months of food cravings, morning sickness, and growing as big as a house.” She almost laughed when Lee turned bright red at her mention of sperm donation. He’d been so embarrassed that he couldn’t go through with it. Gaara had had to literally drag him into the little room and ‘help’ him make a deposit in the cup, and even then he almost hadn’t been able to. The redhead had finally had to resort to sucking him off, pulling his mouth away at the last moment so that Lee could ejaculate into the little plastic cup rather than into his husband’s mouth. Even now the martial artist couldn’t hear the words, ‘sperm donation’ without turning red and squirming, much to the amused delight of both siblings. 

 

The blonde medical nin appeared in the doorway of the exam room. “Are you ready?” she asked Temari, who shrugged as she rose to her feet.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied dryly. “Let’s do this thing.” 

 

“I warn you that the first implantation may not take,” the nin remarked as Temari went with her into the room. “You may have to do this several more times.”

 

“Story of my life,” Temari sighed. “However long it takes, I’ll keep showing up.” 

 

“Very well. If you’ll both wait out here…” the nin said to the Kazekage and his Consort. “We’ll be done shortly.”

 

“Okay,” Lee said. Then the door was closing behind them, and the two men looked at each other. All they could do now was wait. Not only through this procedure, but for the next few days to see if Temari actually got pregnant from the implanted fertilized donor egg. It was hard not to be able to do anything, especially for people used to going into battle and being men of action. Waiting was against their natures, especially Lee’s. But they had no choice this time. And if and when it finally took, there was another nine months of waiting while Temari gestated their baby. So much waiting, but it was definitely worth it if the result was a child for them to raise together. 

 

After the procedure was over, a grumbling Temari complained about not being able to get a drink as they left the hospital. “No drinking for nine months,” she lamented, shaking her head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

 

Gaara eyed her. “That’s all that concerns you?” he asked in disbelief. 

 

“Hells, no. There are so many others things that I could go on for hours. But the not being able to drink thing is first on my list right now. This kid better be appreciative of all his or her Aunt Temari had to go through, I’m telling you.”

 

The two men exchanged glances. The blonde saw their expressions and chuckled. “Calm down you two. I told you I was just complaining. I’m still going through with it. Either now,” she patted her own abdomen, “Or later if this one doesn’t take. I'll grow you two a baby, never fear.” 

 

“But…” Lee began uncertainty. “You’re absolutely sure that you won’t want to raise it as your own?” 

 

Temari gave him an aghast look. “Are you insane?!” she yelped. “Me, with a baby? Yikes! Nah, it’ll be much better this way. You two will have all the responsibility, and I’ll get to spoil the kid rotten without having to change dirty diapers or clean throw-up off me. Not to mention not having to get up at two in the morning to feed the little horror. And if I ever start to feel ‘maternal’ I can just babysit the kid and smirk over a job well done. Then I can give him or her back to you guys when I’m tired of them, which’ll be no more than an hour or two. Plus, I’ll have Kankerou’s kid to spoil too. It’s a win-win situation for me,” she added smugly. 

 

“You really don’t want a baby of your own?” Lee asked. 

 

She shook her head. “Nope. Not now. Maybe later, but then I can squeeze out another one if I really start to crave motherhood. I’ve heard that the second time is easier anyway. This’ll just be a trial run for me.” 

 

“Oh,” Lee wasn’t quite sure what to make of Temari’s laissez-faire attitude about impending motherhood. But he supposed that it was a good thing that she didn’t want the baby, since if she really did he knew that both he and Gaara would have to leave it with its ‘mother’ no matter how it broke their hearts.

 

 

To their dismay, the first implantation didn’t take. Temari told them briskly to buck up, eventually they’d get where they were going. But when the second and third implantations were failures as well, both men began to worry desperately. What if it never took? Would they be able to have child? They were both feeling a bit depressed as they sat outside the familiar exam room where Temari was being checked out by the medical nin, a few days after the fourth try. Lee had his arm around Gaara, and the Kazekage was gazing at the floor. His shoulders were hunched, and his hands were tightened together in his lap. Lee wished that he could think of something soothing to say. 

 

Temari finally emerged. She gazed at both of them with a solemn face, and they felt their hearts sink once more. “I have some bad news,” she said somberly. They braced themselves for what she would say next. “I’m…pregnant!” she nearly yelled, her eyes sparkling. “You guys are gonna be daddies in nine months! See, I told you it’d work out!”

 

They stare at her for a moment, stunned. Then Lee turned and threw his arms around Gaara, and both men silently rejoiced while holding onto each other for dear life. Temari grinned down at them with her hands on her hips. She just loved it when her baby brother was happy, since he hadn’t been for such a long time before this. Especially when she got to be the one causing that happiness. While she might not be looking forward to being pregnant, she’d endure every moment of it just for Gaara. And Lee too, of course.

 

Month 1: 

 

Temari knelt in front of the toilet, her shoulders heaving as she lost her breakfast. And every meal she’d had for the last to days, from the sound of the retching. Hovering outside the open bathroom door, Gaara and Lee both felt bad but didn’t know quite what to do for her. The medical nin had told them that morning sickness was normal for most women, and that some got it very bad. It looked like Temari was going to be one of the unlucky ones. The blonde made a miserable sound as she hunched over, and her voice was hoarse form vomiting when she rasped: “I think I hate both of you right now.” 

 

They cringed. “I’m sorry, Temari,” Lee said in a small voice. 

 

“It’s my own fault,” she replied wearily. “I agreed to do this,” from her tone, she was clearly wondering why in the hells she’d done that. 

 

They exchanged unhappy glances. “Is there anything we can do for you?” the Kazekage asked his sister softly. 

 

“Yeah, kill me and put my out of my misery,” she replied tersely. “Barring that, get me some honey water and crackers to settle my stomach after I’ve finished here.” 

 

They practically ran into each other darting away to fulfill her request. Not only did they want to take care of her, neither of them wanted to remain there any longer. Temari in a foul mood was a dangerous thing. Especially when they were the reason for her foul mood.

 

They hurried to the kitchens downstairs. Gaara had talked his sister into moving into the room next to theirs while she was pregnant, since they didn’t want her living alone. That seemed to have been a bad idea, but they were stuck with it now. She’d already moved all of her things in. Lee rummaged around for a packet of crackers in the cupboards, while Gaara heated some honey and a tiny bit of lemon and added them to a cup of water. “I didn’t know it would be this bad,” Lee remarked as he finally found the crackers and pulled out a plate to arrange them on. 

 

Gaara shook his red head. “Neither did I. I don’t know anything about pregnancy or pregnant women. Although it’s just my luck that she’d turn out to be one of the ones who had bad morning sickness,” he said in resignation.

 

Lee sighed. “Yes, Raiko doesn’t seem to have much at all,” he lamented. Kankerou’s new wife was bright and chipper, and if she was sick at all they never saw it. Temari was really pissed off about that fact, which amused Kankerou to no end and made Lee and Gaara sweat heavily. 

 

They put the crackers and the glass on a small tray, and took it back up to the room next to their own. Temari was out of the bathroom, thankfully; she was sitting on the side of the bed wiping her mouth with some tissue and glaring at them. They gulped and took the tray over to her. “Thanks,” she growled, taking it. “I really love eating crackers for lunch.” 

 

Lee winced at her tone as she began to drink the honey water and nibble at a cracker half-heartedly. Surely this would pass eventually? He thought in horror. Although perhaps not. The medical nin had remarked casually that in very rare cases some women had morning sickness for the entire nine months of the pregnancy. He didn’t think that either he or his husband would survive if Temari never got over this. She’d kill them both. Hopefully Kankerou and Raiko would take care of the baby once they were gone…. 

 

Month 2:

 

Temari lay on her bed in a curled up ball, one eye glaring up at them. She was acutely miserable, and by the gods she was going to make sure that they shared in the suffering! As she’d snarled a few days ago, she hadn’t even gotten the pleasure that normally came with baby-making. All she’d gotten were endless bouts of morning sickness and severe nausea, as well as headaches to go along with the rest. She’d lost weight, much to their concern. All of that throwing up meant that food seldom stayed down long enough for her to get any nutrients from it. The medical nin that Gaara had called in had prescribed her an herbal mixture that helped with the nausea and vomiting, but ‘tasted like what would come out of the back end of a sick donkey’, as Temari had put it. So she hated to drink it, and was see-sawing between putting up with the morning sickness, and having it weaken her to the point where Gaara and Lee would practically hold her down and make her drink the horrible herbal mixture, which would make her feel better for a day or two. Then the cycle would begin again.

 

They were now on the tail end of another cycle, and the two men were preparing themselves to force yet more of the dreadful drink down Temari’s throat whether she liked it or not. Her stony look told them that they were going to pay for every one of these forced dosings once she felt better. The hair tried to stand up on the back of Lee’s neck as he glanced at his spouse. Gaara nodded, and sent out long ropes of sand to hold Temari to the bed. 

 

She growled softly, a furious sound. Lee shuddered even as he walked over and used his considerable strength to pry her jaw open. Then he poured the hideous-looking dreck down her throat, and pinched her nose closed so she wouldn’t try to spit it back out. She swallowed, choking, and then turned an arctic glare on him. Lee cringed, jumping back from the bed in spite of the sand ropes that were holding her. Temari was scary! 

 

They waited for twenty minutes through her snarls and soft sounds of rage, until her eyes brightened and she began to struggle against the sand. Then Gaara released her, and she sat up. Her eyes were like daggers as she looked at them. “I want food. Now,” she rasped. 

 

Gaara had come prepared. He brought over a tray loaded with high-calorie food. She tucked into it, still glaring at them both under her brows as she devoured the entire tray down to the last crumb. When she was done, she tossed the tray at Gaara’s head. He caught it deftly, backing out of the room. Lee went with him, both of them in a high state of apprehension. Out in the hallway, they looked at each other miserably. “Do you think that we could be buried together once she kills us?” the martial artist asked mournfully. 

 

Gaara sighed. “I hope so,” he replied glumly.


End file.
